


First Snow (In A While)

by Paradisekiss



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Christmas Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Rich!Yifan, Secret Santa, Slow Build, late present, platonic!baekhyun/yixing, single parent! yixing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradisekiss/pseuds/Paradisekiss
Summary: As a hybrid and a single father to his hybrid son, kindness is hard to come by in the city. Nobody wants to take in an adult hybrid, especially not a father at that, but that's until a captivating man who talks of nobody deserving to spend the Christmas holidays alone finds them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theflyjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyjar/gifts).



> slow build, very, very slow build and suddenly everything’s so fast. I’m sorry this seems so rushed (this is rushed though, my parents and friends kept dragging me outside how am I supposed to write ;;) lots of grammatical mistakes as this is un-betaed but I hope this fits to the prompt you have in mind (but honestly, I loved every single one of your prompts it was so hard for me to chose!) Merry (very belated) Christmas, my dear! Have a great one!

“I’m sorry, but we can only take one for our daughter and a younger one at that.”

Yixing tries hard not to flinch at the tone, keeping his eyes trained on the ground as he listens to the shuffle of footsteps going further away from his little corner. It’s not the first time Yixing has experienced the feeling of rejection. He’s more than aware that it’s not easy getting adopted and being an adult hybrid with a child, the chances are even worse. He’s given up on the hopes of getting settled years ago.

The shopkeeper, a kind old man, gives Yixing a small glance and Yixing smiles back at him as if saying, it’s okay, I’m fine. The man sighs before he guides the couple towards the younger, more playful hybrids. Yixing watches them with the slightest envy.

There’s a small hum and Yixing turns around at the familiar voice he adores so much.

Behind him, the kitten is giddily licking his fourth lollipop, his small legs are tangled in a mess of red and green yarn balls but he didn’t seem to mind as much. Yixing smiles at the thought before he approaches and slowly untangles the yarn of strings from the five year old’s legs, “do you like it that much?” he starts and pauses for a second before he continues, “the candy, I mean.”

Luhan perks up at the voice before he beams, his ears straightens slightly as his little fingers curls against Yixing’s shirt, “Lulu likes it too much! But if daddy wants it, we can share.” The pink haired boy rubs his head against Yixing’s shirt and purrs, holding up the strawberry lollipop to his father and Yixing just laughs, “here, here!”

“It’s okay, baby, you can have it but remember not to eat too much.” Yixing gathers the boy into his lap, pressing a soft peck on Luhan’s hair and the boy just giggles, nodding too eagerly before he pops the lollipop back into his mouth. Yixing hums a soft lullaby for them; slowly rocking his body as Luhan yawns into his arms, eyes droopy and the boy is quietly snoring in a matter of minutes.

It’s not a mistake; Luhan was never a mistake to Yixing. The little angel might not be born under the best circumstances but he loves him so much. Yixing was just too in love, so blind and so young and so naive about the world. Luhan’s other father was his last owner before he was sent back to the shop, a charming young lad who had promised Yixing so many beautiful lies, whispering silly love poems on Yixing’s ears as he peppers him with so much kisses Yixing could ever dream of.

The dream shattered when he announced his pregnancy.

The man who had promised him an eternity together with Yixing suddenly vanished without trace, he was not there when Yixing needed him the most and things just got horrible from there on but no, Luhan was not an accident. He was a gift.

“Daddy?”

Yixing blinks out of his reverie, looking down at his little angel who is looking back at him, thick eyelashes batting softly as he rubs his sleepy eyes. He softens at the sight, completely taken by how adorable Luhan is.

“I’m sorry baby, are you still sleepy? Should daddy sing you another song?” Yixing watches as Luhan squirms in his hold, making himself comfortable before he shakes his head slowly, small fingers clutching at his shirt.

“It’s okay daddy, you don’t have to. Lulu just wants to sleep with daddy.” Something warm stirs inside of Yixing and he smiles and lands a small peck to the boy’s cheek before he shifts to lay down on his back with Luhan cuddling close to him. “Okay, let’s get some sleep for real this time. I love you, Luhan, more than anything in the world.”

Luhan hums, though his eyes are already closed as he mumbles quietly with a small purr, “I love you too daddy, more than anything else in the world.”

This is enough, Yixing thinks. This is enough for now.

 

 

 

 

Yifan has everything in his life planned years ahead of him. He’s got his father’s company to take over (one of the biggest hotel chains in China, that is), an amount of inheritance that’ll last him a lifetime (or two), a good house and a handsome face (he shouldn’t miss that one out, should he?). He has it all but romance in his favor.

His relationships never lasted more than a few weeks and they were all the same, really. His previous partners were sweet yet so subtly dangerous, although Yifan probably knew what they wanted from him a few minutes into their conversation. It’s his money they’re always after, Yifan pretends he’s a little stupid to know what they wanted from him and forced a smile at that.

(The smallest part of his heart was ironically hoping that it would be more than that.)

“You’re letting that one off easy again, huh?”

It’s Zitao, the blonde haired male doesn’t have to look in order to know who’s talking anymore. He shrugs anyway, as if the presence of his cousin has become more of a common sight. Yifan is twirling his pen in between his fingers, his stiff back pressing comfortably against the reclining chair before he scans through the paper in front of him with the slightest attention. The younger sighs before he places a cup of coffee on his table a little harder than intended.

Zitao takes the pen from Yifan’s grasp and the older male is finally paying enough attention to him, albeit looking dangerously annoyed. “You should get yourself a proper partner, I’m serious. You’re being too reckless with your money- God, I’m sure you know those flings you had were all after your money! Your parents are worried for you too, you know?”

I’m worried for you, Yifan could hear the message behind those words and he nods, eyes falling to the piles of papers in front of him again, tilting his head to the side with a coy smile.

“I’m working now, am I not? I’m making twice the money I spent, I don’t hear anyone complaining aside from you,” Yifan curls his fingers gently around the cup on his table, taking a short sip before he catches a snort from his cousin. He didn’t even think that his parents would care enough about his relationships, they only cared if he’s doing a job well done at their company, making more money and build an image for them to brag upon.

“You know that’s not what I meant.”

“I know, but I still don’t get what you’re trying to change.”

Yifan never liked being a burden to those around him. He’s had enough expectations set on him from such a young age. His parents were literally breathing down his neck and Yifan didn’t remember a night where he didn’t cry himself to sleep until Zitao came along.

No one knew Yifan better than Zitao did. Huang Zitao is two years younger than Yifan and a cousin he was lucky to have. There’s always a wall that separates Yifan from the rest of the world, Zitao once mentioned when they were sleeping under the stars, escaping quietly from the prying eyes of their parents in the middle of a reckless party thrown by some family close to theirs. Yifan remembers humming in agreement along to Zitao’s words, he didn’t deny, even for a second because Yifan himself didn’t know what made him so afraid of the world.

“You want to get a cup of coffee with me?” Zitao cuts through his little daydream and Yifan blinks, looking down at his coffee and back at the dark haired male as he raises his eyebrow in confusion.

“That’s your coffee, we’re getting one for me too,” the younger scoffs before he stuffs his hands into his pocket and struts out of his office.

Yifan laughs softly behind him before he follows the younger out. Another cup of coffee won’t hurt.

 

 

 

 

“Daddy, I dropped my lollipop,” Luhan frowns, eyes glassy as he tugs on Yixing’s shirt. The older male turns around, eyes softening before he picks up the lollipop, throwing it into the bin and searches his pocket for another candy.

“Don’t drop this one, okay? It’s the last one for today.”

“Okay! Daddy, I love you!” Luhan’s beam is always so bright, too bright even. Yixing can’t help but smile along, waving his little kitten off to play with Minseok, who is a year older than Luhan. He then settles to a quieter corner, just beside the full height window, pressing his back against the wall and watch as the city dances in the rain.

Yixing loves the rain; the quiet pit-patter against the pavement is soothing to his ears. He likes to see the hustle bustle of the crowd outside the window, eyes softening as he gaze at a certain family laughing to each other in their colorful raincoats and wonders if he’ll ever be that happy someday. The jingles of christmas songs are on repeat as the sun dawns and the fairy lights hung across the street are lit up beautifully, making Yixing sigh softly.

“Yixing ge,” A voice suddenly cuts through his little reverie, startling him as his shoulder jolts when a hand gently placed on it. He turns around to see a familiar face smiling at him and Yixing relaxes slightly. “I didn’t mean to surprise you, you seem so deep in your thoughts that you didn’t hear me calling your name countable times,” the male grins and Yixing sheepishly returns the smile, feeling apologetic.

“I’m sorry, Baekhyun,” he hums, eyes travelling back to the view outside as Baekhyun makes himself comfortable beside him, his tail curls around Yixing comfortably, “I’m just… lost for a while, that’s all. The city is so beautiful at this time of the year, I can’t help it.”

Baekhyun eyes were unreadable for seconds before he sighs quietly, looking at Yixing, “someone will adopt us soon, don’t you worry about it. I know there’s someone out there who will love us for who we are, someone who will accept you and Luhan, I just know it.”

Yixing turns to the younger brunette; his eyes soften before he curls his fingers around his friend’s gently. “You’re one of the most optimistic person I’ve ever met, Baek I’m sure you already know that but I’m always grateful that you’re here, you do know that, don’t you?” Baekhyun gently squeezes Yixing’s hand in return, smiling out to the crowd outside.

 

 

 

 

“Kyungsoo, stop panicking.”

“Sir- I’m sorry- It’s just! Hold on a second, the driver- I mean, Jongin should be here real soon, god I really should scold him harder next time, he never listens when I said the traffic is worst during the peak hours-” Kyungsoo is busy fumbling between his phone and the pile of papers on his other hand, his eyes wide in panic and his lips tremble in anger, “oh god, I’m sorry, sir- I’ve contacted the main branch that we’ll be a few minutes behind the meeting-”

“Kyungsoo, I said calm down.” Yifan desperately repeats, giving his assistant’s shoulder a small squeeze, “it’s okay. I know it’s not your fault so please, stop panicking so much... And what did I say about calling my name instead when we’re alone? Sir makes me seem like some old geezer.” Kyungsoo stutters a quiet apology for the nth time that day before he returns to his phone, punching angrily on his screen, perhaps sending another string of curse messages for their young driver.

Yifan should really cut down Jongin’s wage one of these days and treat Kyungsoo to a nice, long vacation trip instead; his young assistant seems to need it more than anything.

A few minutes later, a familiar car pulls in and they’re off. Kyungsoo is glaring daggers at Jongin all the way to their destination and Yifan leans back into the cold leather, closing his eyes for the very first time since what seems forever.

Today is going to be a long, long day, he chants to himself.

It is three hours later that Yifan is finally out of the damn room. The meeting was one of the most tiring he had in a while and he just wanted to go home and get a long bath and maybe sleep, lots of it. A soft lull of Mozart is playing on the background as he stares out of the window, eyes threatening to close any second now. The view blurs slowly but he catches a glimpse of the Christmas market and his mind takes a short trip down the memory lane and Yifan closes his eyes.

Yifan remembers being happy.

It was the night before Christmas ten years ago. His parents were always so busy that they never made it home for Christmas and it was Zitao and his family who were always there for him.

Zitao’s parents were so different from his own. They were warm, genuine and there were times Yifan was jealous of his cousin for having such loving parents, a welcoming family who were always there for him. The four of them would go and eat dinner together each year for Christmas, like a tradition and Yifan wouldn’t lie that he looked forward to it every year.

That year, they stopped at a small Christmas market at the more crowded part of the city at Zitao’s request. Yifan never witnessed anything this beautiful before and he smiled more than he thought he could, his eyes wide in pure curiosity as they idle through the small booths selling treats and crafts.

He was happy, so happy that he couldn’t help but smile so wide.

But if Yifan were to recall that moment all over again, it won’t be happiness that he would feel but rather the quiet whispers of loneliness that echoes inside his ears. It reminds him how lonely he felt under the layers of his skin.

“-Fan, Yifan,”

“Huh,” Yifan snaps out of his thought, eyes now blaringly open as Kyungsoo’s voice fills him in. “Your phone is ringing.”

Yifan searches his pocket for the source of sound before he answers it without checking, the chances are high that it’s either his cousin or someone from the branch. “Took you long enough,” Zitao’s voice answers, buzzing sound and faint laughter are heard on the background, “I’m sure you’re already out of the meeting so let’s meet up for dinner, okay? I’m driving there now by the way.”

The line cuts off before Yifan has the chance to answer. He considers calling back only to scold Zitao for being so rude but he decided that it’s going to be a waste of his energy and his time; his answer to the offer is obvious anyway.

“Jongin, can you drop me off at the usual place?”

 

 

 

 

There’s a loud laugh outside and Yixing’s ears follow at the direction, recognizing such richness of voice. He leans slightly closer to the window as a habit, eyes peeking through to see yet another customer coming inside.

It’s a familiar face, Yixing hums. The two male who are both tall and broad, dashing and Yixing didn’t doubt for a second that they’re born out of good genes. Baekhyun presses his cheeks against the window beside him, letting out a small giggle of appreciation for the dark haired male (“he’s really handsome, god.”)

Yixing, however, find the blonde haired charming instead, although he never really mentioned it to the younger (it’s ridiculous how he’s crushing on a random stranger who didn’t even know his name. It’s a cliché recipe for a stupid heartbreak, he knows.) His eyes are following, though and he softens as he watches the blonde stranger nods at the male beside him before they enter the exquisite looking French restaurant opposite of their shop.

He’s not a stalker, Yixing’s just merely paying attention. He’d seen the man so many times before in his sleek suit and blonde hair gelled back, eyes piercing yet it shows warmth and that rare gummy smile he had on rare occasions. Yixing notices every single detail but it is how the man brings himself that have Yixing completely hooked.

He’d seen plenty of snobby rich and handsome men like this beautiful stranger being arrogant and self-righteous but this man… He opened the door to the restaurant for an old couple once and smiled at them so kindly although the smile only lasted for a good few seconds, he stopped a crying child who lost their parents in the middle of the street with a piece of chocolate tugged inside his back pocket, he gives out too many and expects nothing back. This man is an angel, despite how Baekhyun would say he looked like satan instead with such a stoic looking face.

Yixing knows, though. Yixing knows that beneath the permanent scowl he had, there’s a gentle soul.

“Do you think they’ll ever look over here?” Baekhyun groans, a small pout on his lips as the two male entered the café and out of their line of sight completely. Yixing sighs, rolling his eyes with a small grin but doesn’t answer. It’s not the first time Baekhyun had asked the same question to him.

After a beat of silence, Baekhyun slumps down on Yixing’s lap and the older of the two combs hair fingers through his hair gently. “I mean, it’s only the store next door and we’re cute as fuck-“ Baekhyun huffs and Yixing has to shush him for the vulgar language he uses (“the kids can hear you, you’re such a bad influence on them!” Yixing scolds).

“They’re always together though, they could be lovers,” Yixing states the obvious, fingers playing with his tail and combing them softly. Baekhyun’s ears flatten as the make the kind of kicked puppy look towards the direction of the café as if he’s delivering his prayers to them. “They do look good together, you know.”

“They don’t! Mr. tall dark and handsome over there looks good with me!” Baekhyun almost yells and Yixing laughs at the face the younger is making. If only Baekhyun knows how ridiculous he looked when he’s jealous. The younger nudges Yixing with his head as if to make him stop laughing at his misery and instead, he laughs louder that Baekhyun can’t help but follow along.

The two exchanged a few banters before they both fall quiet. Yixing darts his eyes outside once again, the slow melody of Jingle Bells are slowly dancing in the sea of chatter outside but all he can hear is his own heart beating quietly, aching just a bit.

He’s not drowning, _yet._

 

 

 

 

The sun is slowly setting and Yifan is tapping his fingers on the table along with the French song in the background as they wait for their food to come, half listening to what his cousin is rambling about. Zitao doesn’t seem to notice (yet) and Yifan believes he’s really great at pretending to listen to what people are saying from all the hell of experience at the company.

“- And then Jumyeon ge had to cancel our meeting just because his drama queen of a boyfriend can’t stand the food, how ridiculous is that? His taste in men is just as worse as your taste in partner in general, god! Did I mention that we went to a five-stared Michelin?” Zitao is making that face again, the kind of face that five year old made when they look at their parents kissing. Yifan raises his brow before he brings the glass of wine to his lips, taking a small sip.

“You’re not listening to everything, again.” The younger states plainly, not really asking as the answer is already out in the open.

Zitao settles on taking a sip of his own drink but he doesn’t seem so annoyed, as if he already knew all along. “You’re a bad listener, I hope you get that point across. I don’t get why everyone in the company thinks you’re amazing at debating when you never listened to anyone but yourself.” It’s more of a bark than a bite, Yifan knows but he can’t help but feel apologetic.

“I’m sorry, but you were always gossiping so badly of someone else every time we meet, Zitao,” Yifan mentions and as the younger open his mouth to protest, he continues, “and so I suggest we talk about you and me and I don’t know, Christmas fluff or cliché things we can talk about in this jolly season?”

Zitao is now looking very offended, one eyebrow raised as if he’s judging Yifan’s life choices (he always does, anyway.)

“You,” the younger points out at Yifan with his fork, “and Christmas fluff or cliché jolly season thing don’t belong together. You are a rock, a tall, sharp rock who doesn’t do emotion and love and shit. All you know is work, work, maybe food but work, mostly.”

Yifan should feel offended but he understands where Zitao is coming from. If Yifan were to put himself on Zitao’s shoes, he’d say the same thing about himself, not forgetting the part that he’s handsome and that he makes a lot of money out of it, of course.

“You’re talking to an older cousin, rude brat. Show some respect,” Yifan crosses his arms in disapproval and pretends to sulk, causing Zitao to roll his eyes yet again but he smiles when the waiter came with their food, pretending to dodge the lecture of manners from Yifan.

Thankfully, for Yifan, they eat their food quietly for a while. A hungry Zitao is a quiet Zitao and Yifan is beyond grateful for it. It took them a while before they’re both done with their food, now sitting back quietly but of course, Zitao just had to start again.

“Can we visit the store opposite the restaurant after this?” He starts, voice giddy and Yifan hums in confusion.

“Which one? There are plenty of stores opposite the restaurant.”

Zitao points out of the window of the restaurant at the direction of a small humble pet store across the road. Yifan notices a few kittens and puppies from the see-through glass, they seem to be in their own world and chattering happily, he softens at the sight.

“I’m getting really lonely, might as well get myself a kitten or a puppy, what do you think?”

Yifan scrunches his nose at the thought, shaking his head, “you can’t even take care of yourself, what makes you think you can take care of someone else?”

“Oh come on,” the younger whines, “I take care of myself better than you do and I can take care of an extra puppy or kitten just fine!”

Yifan shrugs an answer, finishing his wine before asking for the bill. “You might want to get one for youself, too. I hear they’re great companions, you could use someone to help you feel less lonely.” Zitao adds, grinning like a child when the waiter is away with Yifan’s card.

Yifan pauses for a second, not really considering but the idea seems a bit uncanny.

“I don’t know about that, I’m not really that lonely,” Yifan lies through his teeth but his voice didn’t stutter just for a second. He’s used to lie like this all the time but the look Zitao is giving him makes him flinch just the slightest. Zitao is smiling sadly at him as if he knows.

“Let’s see if I can change your mind then.”

 

 

 

 

The door jingles for the fifth time that day, Yixing ears perked up at the voice, not really expecting anything. He’s a little far from the rest, on the corner of the shop but slightly hidden. The owner does try to bring people to his corner from time to time but they usually didn’t bat an eye at him when they know he can only be adopted as a set with Luhan.

Yixing is rocking a sleeping Luhan in his arms, pressing his lips softly on the top of his head. He watches at the smaller kitten yawns and paws at his shirt, ears soft and pliant and waits for a while before placing Luhan down on the pile of blankets and pillows.

He hears rustle of steps behind him and then Baekhyun is beside him, eyes wide and his mouth hanging open, panting as he curls his fingers around Yixing’s wrist to pull him away from his baby.

“What is it? You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.”

“Hot guy, hot guy hot guy,” Baekhyun chants, half whispering, half yelling as he points his finger. Yixing’s eyes follow along and he chokes on his own saliva at the sight. It’s the same two strangers he and Baekhyun used to stare at every other day, how is this possible? The two men are talking with the shopkeeper as they were taken around.

Yixing is definitely not ready when their eyes meet, the blonde stranger’s eyes catching his own. He ducks his head slightly when the two men approach their little corner along with their shopkeeper. “Ah, these are Baekhyun and Yixing, respectively,” the man introduces them both, “I’ll let you guys talk, okay? I’m going to tend to the other customers for a bit.”

Baekhyun is wagging his tail eagerly beside him but Yixing can’t seem to raise his head up, afraid of how red his face must’ve been.

“Are you guys together?” is the first thing that Baekhyun manages to ask and both males are looking at each other at the question before they burst into a peal of laughter.

“Oh no, no. That would be a nightmare!” the black haired male is rubbing at his eyes, still laughing at the thought before he fakes a small shiver, “this satan is my cousin, I would trade a million souls to not have the slightest thought of it, even if we're not related.” The man beside him is rolling his eyes, scoffing but doesn’t try to hide a smile.

“I’d say the same to you, Zitao.”

“That’s great! Then please, please adopt me and Xing ge! We’ll be good!” Baekhyun pleads, his voice going an octave higher, which only happens when he’s overly eager. The younger is nudging at Yixing to help him out and he only mumbles an answer, slowly peeking up to look at the two strangers’ eyes. He’s completely gone the moment their eyes meet once again, breathless and so utterly mesmerized by the beautiful stranger.

“Well, well… Baekhyun and Yixing is it? You’re both so adorable, what do you think Fan ge?” The black haired male is now running his fingers against Baekhyun’s hair, scratching just under his ears, making the other kitten purr in delight and his eyes closing at the touch.

Yixing is looking hesitantly at the other male, the blonde’s eyes still on him as if they’re calculating his every move, scrutinizing every little detail and it makes Yixing squirm in place at such a dominant aura. He probably should start by introducing his name but when he opens his mouth, nothing seems to come out.

“Are you looking to check him out or to kill him? Look at him whimpering, you sadist.”

The older male is still silent as ever, blinking slowly before he gets down to Yixing’s height, moving his hand slowly towards him. Yixing ducks his head slightly out of surprise but then there are fingers combing down his hair and it feels so nice and warm and he can’t help but to lean to the touch. He sighs softly; feeling the hands gently caresses his cheek, making the younger blush. Oh how Yixing wants to pull him closer and hold him close and-

“Daddy?” Oh, _oh_.

Yixing face pales before he snaps from his reverie, the warm fingers carding through his hair is now gone and he blinks down at the small tug of his clothes. Luhan’s bed hair is adorable, Yixing mentions this every single time and he’d already kissed it already if they’re not in front of the customers. He gathers Luhan close to him, pressing him to his chest and shies away from the customers, too afraid to look up to their reaction.

“I forgot to mention that Yixing here has a son and they’re to be adopted together, if you’re… interested in adopting him, that is.” The shopkeeper cuts in from a few steps behind them with another customer to tend, a nervous laugh bubbles from his lips, “They’re an adorable pair, a little unfortunate but they’re very well behaved and Luhan’s a nice kitten, too. I can even give you discount since it’s almost the end-“

“Yixing, is it? And Luhan?” It’s the stranger’s voice again and Yixing, albeit scared, slowly looks up to the voice and gives him a small nod. Luhan is blinking curiously as he pulls away from Yixing’s embrace and looking up at the stranger as well but with so much determination his father never had.

“I’m Luhan! Nice to meet you, ahjusshi!” Luhan grins, his voice booming with confidence as he extends his hand to the male and did he just said?

There’s a cackle of laughter beside them and Yixing realizes it’s coming from the dark haired male who seems so amused at what Luhan just said. “Ahjusshi, oh my god! Yifan ge, you’re aging too fast these days and oh god, ahjusshi!”

“Shut up, Zitao. I’m only a few years older than you!” the man- Yifan grunts before he looks back to the child, still grinning at him.

Yixing makes it a point that he should be the one apologizing; he should’ve done so before the kitten could’ve said anything, really. “S-sorry about that, Luhan can be a bit filter-free with his mouth.”

Yifan unexpectedly smiles at him; his sharp features melt into a gentle grin that makes Yixing’s inside flip because he’s so beautiful, he whispers inside his mind. “It’s okay,” The blonde says before he reaches out to Luhan’s hand and shakes it, “My name’s Yifan and I’m only twenty five, you can call me ge instead, you know? I’m probably only a few years older than your daddy.”

His voice, just as Yixing imagined it to be, is a baritone, a little rough around the edges but melodious to the ear. The brunette hopes it’ll not be the last time he’s going to hear it.

“I’m sorry, Yifan ge! Oh, and you are so handsome,” Luhan giggles, poking Yifan’s nose and Yixing lets out a mental shriek because he didn’t see that coming. He’s surprised that there’s a rumble of chuckle coming from Yifan instead, Yixing watches as the man’s eyes soften as he scrunches his nose at the finger as if he’s playing along with Luhan’s antics. He totally didn’t expect this at all.

“How long have you been here, Yixing?” Yifan asks, his eyes set on him although he lets his hand play with Luhan’s little ones. The brunette sheepishly looks down to his feet, too embarrassed to say anything while looking at those gorgeous eyes.

“F-Four years, I think?”

There’s a small pause before the brunette looks up to see Yifan smiling softly at him, his eyes flashing something akin to fondness that Yixing might’ve misread. “That’s a long time,” he hums and something inside Yixing stir.

Yixing knows he shouldn’t have put his hopes up, even when Yifan seems like a nice person. He understands if him being nice was just out of pity, everyone does the same anyway. But It doesn’t stop Yixing from yearning, as much as he thinks it’s stupid to cling on such a thin thread.

The blonde male stays quiet for a while before he scoops Luhan into his arms, the kitten giggles as he throws his small arms around Yifan’s broad shoulders, pressing his face against the man’s neck. Yixing slowly looks at them interacting, his heart is warm at the sight of the two smiling at each other. He can’t help but wonder if this is what families are like.

“Yifan ge, you’re really warm,” Luhan purrs as he huddle closer, eyes closing in pure bliss and Yifan laughs lowly, patting Luhan’s back. “You smell really nice too.”

Yifan doesn’t seem fazed by the compliment thrown one after another by the kitten, although he can’t help but laugh for every each one, slipping out a small thankyou and returns to compliment Luhan’s on his cuteness as well. They stay like that for a while before Yifan pulls back and places Luhan down onto Yixing’s lap, although the kitten seems a little reluctant because of the loss of warmth.

“Then what do you think about going home with me, both of you?”

Yixing has never whipped his head up so fast, his eyes wide as if he’s heard it wrong. But it’s so surreal because the next thing he knew, Yifan’s hand is caressing his cheek and he can’t help but choke back a small sob that startles the taller male and his own son.

“I-I’m sorry?”

Yifan stutters then, Yixing’s eyes catch the way Yifan fiddles with his fingers, a small hitched breath slipping out of his lips but firm eyes.

“I asked if you want to come home with me, Yixing. Both you and Luhan… I- well, I never had a hybrid before and I’m not sure if I, uh fit with what you want as an owner but… I mean, It’s Christmas soon and my cousin did mention that my house seems a little dead, I could use a little company,” Yifan rambles, the tip of his ears slowly reddening in embarrassment and he scratches the back of his neck, “What I mean is that…Christmases aren’t meant to be spent alone.”

Yixing’s mouth gapes at the male’s words, they sound so sincere and before he knows it, tears are already pouring out of his eyes despite how much he fight to not cry.

“Daddy, why are you crying? Yifan ge wants to take us home with him, we should be happy!” Luhan whines, reaching out to lick his father’s tears away. Yixing chokes up a small laugh this time, rubbing his own eyes although the tears won’t stop flowing.

“No, this- I’m crying because I’m happy, Luhan. I just- Is this real?” Yixing looks at Yifan, really looks at him this time and the older male is nodding his head before he reaches out his hand and brushes the strand of tears away from Yixing’s eyes.

“If you want to, of course.”

Yixing nods his head once before he watches as Yifan talks to the shopkeeper, the older man looking ecstatic and then Zitao joins him, saying that he’s also adopting Baekhyun.

Even after Yifan and Zitao signs on their adoption papers and that Yixing, Luhan and Baekhyun are led to their new “owners”, Yixing still thinks this is so surreal. Luhan is beyond giddy; his tiny hand is tightly squeezing Yixing’s fingers as Yifan greets them once they’re out of their cages.

Zitao and Baekhyun are leaving first, not before Baekhyun hugs Yixing tightly with tears flowing down his now swollen eyes, saying that he’s happy for him. The cousins are exchanging whispers, a playful grin stretches up the blonde’s lips as he elbows Zitao playfully and then when Yifan comes back to Yixing’s side, the brunette watch them both until they’re out of sight, Zitao’s Ferrari disappearing into the night.

“We should get going too, it’s getting a little late.” Yifan whispers, making Yixing yelp in surprise at the sudden proximity. The taller male grins before he starts walking them to where Jongin and Kyungsoo are already waiting.

“Can I call you daddy, too?” Luhan asks to Yifan who is currently juggling between the documents and his phone. The older male seems a bit surprised by the question before he looks at Yixing as if he’s asking for permission.

Yixing doesn’t answer but nods, a small blush blossoming across his cheeks.

“How about papa? You already have a daddy, don’t you?” Yifan lifts Luhan in his arms once again, nuzzling their noses together and Yixing’s breath hitches at the sight, he can feel the tears pooling in his eyes once again. Yifan and Luhan both turn to him, realizing that the brunette has been a bit quiet for a while.

“Come, Yixing. Aren’t you cold? Let’s get you both inside the car and we’re coming home, okay?” Yixing looks down to the hand that Yifan offers before he steps closer and takes it.

Home, as foreign as it sounds, Yixing is finally going home.

 

 

 

 

Yifan wasn’t lying when he said he’s not sure whether if he should be adopting not one, but two hybrids at that. He’s said the same thing to Zitao but he’s honestly just as bad as the latter when it comes to taking care of others when literally all their life, they’ve had people serving them for even the most trivial matters.

Now that he is living alone, it almost seems weird to have someone else inside his too-big mansion, not when he already dismissed most of his servants away for their Christmas break.

“Uh,” Yifan starts as they reached the mansion, turning on the lights as Yixing and Luhan follow behind with their eyes widening in awe. He struggles to start a conversation with the two hybrids, “Welcome home?”

“Papa, your house is so big!” Luhan squeals in delight, clinging to Yifan’s leg and the man sheepishly rubs the back of his neck, “you must be super, super, super rich!” Luhan is making a gesture that screams big and grandeur with hands flailing around.

Yixing pulls Luhan closer to him as if he’s silencing the boy, not that Yifan mind of Luhan’s antique, he actually kind of find it adorable, really. But anyway, Yifan leads them up to the second floor and opens the door to his second bedroom that he usually gives to his friends or maybe Zitao when they’re staying over. Thank the maids have already made up the room before they left earlier that week.

“I hope it’s a big enough room for two?”

Luhan doesn’t wait or answer, he just runs over and leap onto the bed, jumping on it and hugging the pillows to his chest. Yifan laughs at the sight; it’s been a while since he last dealt with children

“Yifan, this is big enough for five or six,” Yixing answers quietly, chuckling at him before he look over at his kitten fondly and Yifan feels a little uneasy because this seems to make them realize how far apart their worlds are. Yifan doesn’t mean anything with it, he just tend to ask stupid questions all the time.

“Oh, uh yeah I mean, I hope you like the room. I’ll be right beside if you need anything… You might want a quick bath before bed and all and I can help to set-“ Yifan points out to the connecting door to the bathroom and catches Yixing’s small grin, “d-did I said something stupid again?”

Yixing widen his eyes and shakes his head, although the grin is still there on his face, “no, no, just that now I believed you when you said it’s your first time having a pet.”

“A hybrid,” Yifan corrects.

“Right, a hybrid. The point is that you’re a little different.”

Yifan tilts his head in question, brow raised. “Is that a bad thing?”

“You’re not like most masters, Yifan,” Yixing’s voice lowers into a whisper, “there’s this thing called stereotypes. You know, us hybrids make assumptions all the time. For example, when we were bought by a couple, we’re going to end up as a companion for their family, like house pets or a friend for their children and if we were bought by a tall, handsome rich young man like yourself, most of the time we end up as your pleasure friend.”

Yifan almost chokes at the brunette’s bluntness, a small blush must’ve made its way across his cheeks and he’s a bit surprised by the younger’s attitude since he seemed rather meek, not like Yifan didn’t like the surprise. He wants to tease the younger about it but Yixing seems to be serious so he lets the other continue.

“Most masters won’t let us hybrids have our own room, we’re usually staying with them or we sleep outside in the living room or in the kitchen. We weren’t really given such privilege; we come to serve, as toys and to help satisfy our master’s needs. Well, at least that’s what my previous masters were like…”

Yifan opens his mouth to comment but he catches a glimpse of sadness in Yixing’s eyes and he wonders what’s wrong, what really happened to Yixing? Yifan has a lot to ask but they’re stuck at the tip of his tongue, unsure if it’s the right time to pry everything out of Yixing. He sees Yixing’s expression changes for the better as he’s peering at where Luhan is, still cuddling with his pillows and chuckling as he ducks under the lilac duvet cover.

“B-but I’m not that kind of person,” Yifan prompts after clearing his throat, gathering the younger’s attention back at him, “I know it must be hard for you to believe me but I didn’t want you to see me as someone superior to you. I… might not know much about how this system works but I want you to trust that I have never thought of you that way. When I saw you and Luhan, I just… feel a connection, as cheesy as that might sound, I wanted to get to know you guys better, as a friend.”

The brunette is quiet for seconds, Yifan almost imagined it but he thinks he sees Yixing’s face falters, ears slightly flopping before he smiles, a soft curve of his lips and a hint of dimple on his cheek make Yifan’s insides warm.

“As a friend.”

Yifan’s breath hitches and he subtly scratches the back of his neck, “y-yeah.”

“Okay,” Yixing’s smile widen, gently tugging a stubborn strand of hair behind his ear and extending his hand to him. “Let’s be good friends, Yifan.”

Yifan gulps and taking Yixing’s soft hand with his own rough one, giving it a light squeeze. They stay like that for a moment, no words exchanged, only shy glances and brief smiles but it’s enough to blank out Yifan’s mind.

Yixing is beautiful; Yifan notices this from the very first time he laid eyes on the younger. He reminded Yifan of a beautiful porcelain doll he used to have when he was younger, by the way he’s always a little unsure of himself; the air of mystery that lingers around him but he’s afraid that if he approaches too fast, he’ll break apart.

There’s something about Yixing that pulls him in, that attracts him and Yifan’s not sure what to feel about such raw emotion. He never felt like this before.

 

 

 

 

Two weeks almost felt like months to Yixing. He’s never felt so comfortable and at home than now, sprawled against the couch with his head on Yifan’s lap with the elder’s hand carding through his hair gently. Luhan is on Yifan’s other side, hugging the other arm. They’ve been watching re-runs of old Christmas movies all week but Yifan only joins them on weekends and at night because he’s still working through ‘last minute shits’.

Despite that, Yixing is content. Yifan has been nothing but a sweetheart. He may seem a little awkward from time to time, holding back his words as if he’s scared to say the wrong things most of the time (Yixing thinks he’s adorable like that). But it is Yifan’s utmost understanding and sincerity that makes him special to Yixing.

In the two weeks they’re living together, Yifan has never ask Yixing anything inappropriate or private, as if he’s giving him space and time to get comfortable before opening up. Yifan peppers them both, Yixing and Luhan with love and care in the most genuine gesture like holding their hands, looking at them in the eyes and listening to everything they have to tell. He does seem a little mysterious to Yixing, though, by the way he carries himself and his tendency to keep his life private from them but the brunet understands that if Yifan can give him some space, then he should too.

It’s a few days before Christmas and the snow starts piling up around the mansion. The whiteness of the scene makes the city more ethereal and perhaps it’s because Yifan’s mansion is located on the quieter side of the city and the tranquility isn’t something so bad. Yixing actually adores it but there are times when he misses the view outside his glass box back at the store. There are millions and millions of stories he would witness everyday and he kind of misses the crowd, their sound of laughter and their voices.

But right now is enough, Yixing thinks. It is more than enough to have a big house he can call his home, a master who treated him equal and a loving figure for his son. He doesn’t notice Yifan has been looking over his way for some time now and after a beat or two, he feel the gaze becoming a little too much and he shies away, hiding his face in Yifan’s shirt.

“You like to space out a lot, do you know that?”

Yixing shoots him an apologetic grin, “I like to wonder sometimes.”

The older hums in answer as he taps his fingers gently against Yixing’s arm, warm hands sliding moving to his shoulder. “Do you think of happy things?”

Yixing looks up and smiles, snuggling closer against Yifan’s warmth. “Does Christmas counts as something worth being happy about?”

“Of course. Now that you’re bringing that up, what do you guys want for Christmas?” Yifan is slowly scratching the back of Yixing’s ear, making the younger purr in delight. “I’ll be taking early vacation this year so tomorrow’s my last day at the office and then we can… I don’t know, I mean we can do anything you guys want.”

The question lingers a little too long but before Yixing could answer, Luhan is already ahead of him. “Can we go to the Christmas market? I heard from Minseokie that it’s really beautiful!”

Unexpectedly, Yifan lets out a humble chuckle, ruffling the kitten’s hair gently. “Sure. It’s been a while since I went to one, actually. Should we give the market a visit?”

“Yeah, yeah!”

“Then that’s settled. I’ll have to buy some more clothes for you both as well. Certainly, my smallest clothes are too big for you, Yixing and Luhan needs more warm sweaters too,” Yifan coughs, pointing at the blue sweater Yixing is wearing, several sizes too big for such a lean body and Yifan almost, almost loses his mind when Yixing tilts his head and the sweater falls a little more against his shoulder, showing more skin than Yifan can handle.

“T-then let’s get back to the movie. Where were we?”

 

 

 

 

Usually, Yixing is the first one up between the three of them. He has always been more of a morning kind of person and he enjoys the stillness of the moment, the way everything around him is cast in a soft glow of golden, luhan’s soft breathing beside him and the sound of birds chirping outside his window. Morning is Yixing’s favorite time of the day.

He wakes up first, slowly slipping out of the duvet as he tiptoes around the room so that Luhan won’t be startled awake. Yixing allows his kitten a few minutes more of sleep as he prepares the bath, running warm water and some clothes Yifan had bought for them a few days backs.

“Wake up sweetheart,” Yixing whispers softly, running a hand against Luhan’s arm and shakes him awake gently. The kitten moans, curling his fingers against the cover and whimpers for more warmth. “Come on, sweetie… It’s Christmas. You know we have a lot to do today so let’s get ready, hmm?”

Luhan stirs before he sits up, rubbing his sleepy eyes. “Good morning daddy, Merry Christmas,” Luhan is mumbling against his neck as Yixing carries his baby up towards the bath, pressing a quick peck on the boy’s cheek.

“Merry Christmas, Lulu,” Yixing giggles in return before he begin stripping his own clothes and helps Luhan with his own. They both get into the tub and finishes fifteen minutes later.

They’re done another ten minutes later and Yixing is surprised to see Yifan already inside their room the moment they’re out of the bath, the man looks even more dashing in his casual clothes; an overall monochrome set of black sweater and grey bomber jacket matched with black skinny jeans. Yixing can feel his cheeks burning at the sight and feel so inferior next to him.

“You both look handsome,” Yifan says, approaching closer and let Luhan clings onto his leg screaming at how cool his papa is. He smiles at the older male, hands fidgeting at his sides before Yifan slowly takes his hand, making Yixing jump a little on his toes as he look up at the other shyly.

“Y-you look handsome, Yifan.” There’s a tinge of pink on Yifan’s cheek and Yixing thinks it’s beautiful, even more when he’s smiling like now, bashful and happy. Yixing tightens his hold on Yifan’s hand as the older male holds Luhan’s small hand with the other.

“Merry Christmas, you two.”

 

 

 

 

They spent hours on shopping after they’re full with food. Yifan lets the shop staffs pick out the ‘best’ collection of clothes they have from several high-end stores he frequents and buy almost ten times the amount of clothes Yixing needs for a lifetime. He didn’t even dare to look at the price; he might faint imagining the amount of zeros on the tag.

“Yifan I think we have had... enou-I mean, we have had more than enough clothes,” Yixing tugs on the older’s arm, feeling a bit lethargic from trying on all the clothes they picked for him and Luhan, though the younger kitten seems to be too overly excited about getting some new clothes. “I don’t really need so much, Yifan.”

The older is already pulling out his black card for the staff to take and process with the payment of what seems like another three bags of clothes. Yixing huffs quietly, taking the bags from the staffs only for Yifan to snatch it from him with a grin, “don’t worry about it. I like spoiling you both, please consider it my Christmas present?”

“Thankyou, really but… I just, I- I don’t have anything prepared for you,” Yixing absent-mindedly fiddles with the hem of his sweater as they walk back inside Yifan’s car, Luhan already a few steps ahead of them.

“You don’t really have to give me anything, Yixing,” Yifan smiles, pressing a soft peck on Yixing’s temples before he opens the door for him.

Yixing should really get use to all the intimate gestures Yifan is doing, his previous owners were all very touchy-feely with him but Yifan’s touch was different; gentle, genuine, loving… Maybe he shouldn’t read too much into it, Yifan clearly said he doesn’t really think of Yixing that way. Friends, that’s clearly what Yifan had said.

There’s a call of his name and Yixing realizes a second later that he’s been spacing out again. Yifan rolls his eyes playfully, no menace in his action and he offers the other a small shrug. The other continues to carry out his conversation but Yixing half listens, his eyes keep wandering somewhere else and right now, Yifan’s mouth is simply distracting.

He notices a few things about Yifan in their brief time together, or living together. Yifan likes to tap on things when he’s nervous, he covers his mouth when he laughs or embarrassed and Yixing wonders why because he thinks Yifan’s laugh is beautiful, he gets flustered easily when complimented and his cheeks are always a soft flush of baby pink when he does, he sleep-talks in foreign languages Yixing can’t understand and Yixing knows this because he witnesses him once when he fell asleep on the couch after their movie marathon but what Yixing notices the most is that Yifan doesn’t like when asked about himself. He tends to avoid personal questions about himself, his family and his friends and Yixing wonders why he always seem a little sad when Yixing mentions them to him.

His train of thoughts stops abruptly when he hears an excited squeal from Luhan in the back seat. Yixing glances to the side and his eyes widen and mouth slightly gaping. The Christmas market is beyond beautiful, it’s almost magical how the lights were glowing radiantly along the little stands, the giant Christmas tree that reaches up so high and is decorated so enchantingly, the noises of people laughing and chattering that Yixing misses so much. This place is a living wonderland.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Yifan parks a few meters away from the market. He walks them towards the crowd, Luhan squealing as Yifan picks him up on his back, the kitten round his arms around Yifan’s neck with a giggle and Yixing trying to keep his pace with Yifan’s long legs. “I haven’t been here in a while but it’s still as beautiful as I imagined it to be.”

“It’s really beautiful,” Yixing sighs in delight, his eyes keep wandering around, tugging Yifan’s jacket so they won’t get separated. “You used to come here often?”

Yifan hums and he’s quiet for a moment before he starts talking again. “Zitao’s parents used to bring me and Zitao here every year when we were young. “

“Your parents?” Yixing knows it’s a dangerous question when Yifan rarely opens up about himself to him but it doesn’t stop him from being curious.

The older halts in his step, looking slightly taken aback by the question before he continues to walk, “t-they’re busy so I don’t see them often so yeah… I guess I’m closer to Zitao’s family, I almost consider them as my parents at a point.”

Yixing doesn’t think he’s ever seen such a sad expression on Yifan before and at that, he shifts closer to the older and wordlessly hugs him close. He can feel the older male tenses at the gesture, perhaps because it’s the first time Yixing has offered the intimacy when most of the time, it’s always Yifan. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up sad memories.”

“H-hey, it’s okay,” Yifan lets out a small chuckle that sounds a little forced but nonetheless, light and airy, “I didn’t plan on ruining the mood now so let’s try to look around? There’s a lot of things we can eat and buy, right Luhan?”

“Papa, Daddy! Can we get caramel apples? Please, please?”

Yifan’s laugh is real this time, a slow rumble that makes Yixing’s heart swell and perhaps like what Yifan said, he really should think of happy things just for today and leave his curiosity for some other time. Afterall, it’s his first Christmas together with Luhan and Yifan.

 

 

 

 

It’s almost eleven when Luhan falls asleep on Yifan’s back, dangling weakly before Yixing slowly untangles his tiny hands from Yifan and carries him gently in his arms. Yifan’s hands are full with carrier bags of food and toys Luhan wanted. Yixing can’t believe Yifan is so soft for his child that he bought him everything Luhan points out in a matter of seconds, he’s almost scared that Luhan will grow up spoilt that way but then Yifan reasons that it’s Christmas and it’s to make up for all the presents Luhan didn’t get the years before.

Yixing’s heart clenches at Yifan’s kindness that he couldn’t help but let the man spoil Luhan rotten because it’s been years since Luhan had smiled this much, Yixing felt mostly guilty for not being enough for him sometimes. Now looking at how Yifan is with them, laughing along with them and taking care of them, they almost seem like a family, almost.

The drive back to Yifan’s mansion is quiet, mostly because they didn’t want to wake Luhan up from his deep slumber. Only the sound of the engine and soft snores are heard but Yixing didn’t mind as much because it felt comfortable but there are plenty of things Yixing wants to say, wants to ask Yifan and he wonders if now’s the right time.

“Thankyou,” Yixing finally says, after what felt like forever. He loosens up the seatbelt slightly as he watches Yifan hums, eyes still on the street.

“Huh?”

“You know, I… I’ve never been enough of a father to Luhan, I never were. He grew up at the store, inside the glass walls and he always, always year for a family, a home that he can come home to. You gave it to him, to us and I couldn’t be more grateful for that.” Yixing fiddles with his seatbelt once again, afraid to look up to Yifan, He didn’t know what encourages him to say these things to Yifan but Yixing continues, “I’m also thankful that you’ve been such an understanding person. I know it must be hard to adopt the two of us, no matter how much you tried to convince me that it was okay- I just-“

“Yixing,” Yifan’s hand slowly reaches out to him, slowly fitting himself in the gaps of Yixing’s fingers and curls their hands gently. “Yixing, don’t cry.”

He doesn’t realize he’s crying until Yifan points it out, fresh drops of water on his lap and he sniffs, trying to wipe his tears away with his other hand. “I’m sorry, I… I sound so pathetic.”

“No, no Yixing you’re not.” Yifan stops the car gently at the side before he lifts Yixing’s face, his thumb soft against his skin and wipes his tears away, this reminds Yixing of their first meeting at the store. He melts into the touch and his eyes flutter to meet Yifan’s own. “Yixing, you’re beautiful. I don’t know why you keep doubting yourself like this but you’re a great father to Luhan, I’m sure Luhan thinks so too. He loves you very much and he tells me how much you sacrifice for him, and trust me, I don’t think that’s pathetic.”

Yixing bites down on his lips, shaking his head quietly, softly sobbing. “I can’t give him a proper home, I let him spend five years in that place. I felt so terrible for him because some of the other hybrids are teasing Luhan for not having another father, or a mother. I feel sorry for him because he thinks he’s not born out of love.”

“Shh, Yixing,” Yifan whispers, pulling closer and their faces are inches away. Yixing refuses to look up at the other but Yifan’s voice is calming, his presence itself is calming and Yixing wants to reach out to him, wants to put his arms around him and do things friends aren’t supposed to do but right now he’s just softly sobbing as Yifan pulls him into an embrace.

“I’m here now. I will make you and Luhan happy, I will take care of you both but you do know that even without me, you were an amazing father to Luhan, you always are and you will always be. Please don’t doubt yourself, okay?” Yixing clings onto Yifan like he’s the lifeline he needed to stay alive, breathing and sane. Yixing’s tears are pooling against Yifan’s sweater but the older male only holds him closer, pulling Yixing ever so close and whispers softly against his ear.

“You’ll be okay”

Yixing feels a little empty when he stops crying a few minutes later; his heart however, feels light. Yifan continues to drive and they arrive at the mansion moments later as the older male carries Luhan upstairs to their room and watch as the young kitten purrs in his sleep. Yifan smiles softly at Yixing before he pulls the younger into his arms once again before he pulls back and Yixing almost whines at the lost of contact, ears flopping.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

Yixing nods once as Yifan steps away, turning to walk out of the room and before he knows it, Yixing takes hasty steps forward and tugs on Yifan’s jacket.

“What is it? Is something wrong?” Yifan turns around with concern in his eyes.

“I- Can I sleep with you tonight?” Yixing croaks out quietly, his eyes trained hard on the ground but his fingers are quivering as he weakly clings onto Yifan.

“Sure, why not?”

Yifan walks to his bed and prompts Yixing to come closer, patting the left side of the bed. Yixing slowly gets under the cover, curling against the soft cover of the blanket and drowns himself in the familiar scent that Yixing has grown to love. It smells just like Yifan; like linen and musk and gentle notes of lavender. He basks in the familiarity for a moment longer until he realizes that Yifan is watching him.

“Do you feel better now?” Yixing shivers when Yifan cards his fingers through his hair, his fingers are cold when it brushes against his ear. He let out a small content sigh and nods, looking at Yifan with half-lidded eyes.

It’s the first time Yixing has seen Yifan this close and he takes note of all the little details, slowly mapping his fingers against Yifan’s face; tracing his cheek, under his eyes, his sharp nose and his beautiful lips. Yifan smiles at him like it’s the only fitting reaction he could do and Yixing can feel his heart being punched in two because the man in front of him is so breathtakingly beautiful and god he wants him, wants him so much but he can’t. What if Yifan didn’t feel the same?

“Yixing, I can hear you thinking,” Yifan whispers, even when they’re the only ones in the room. Yixing pulls himself back in surprise, eyes widen in panic, scared that Yifan would realize his feelings but then the latter is pulling him even closer until the gaps between them are gone. “Please don’t push yourself away again, tell me what you’re really thinking, hmm? You know you can tell me when something’s wrong right?”

“Yifan I-“ Yixing sighs against Yifan’s broad chest, “I think I love you.”

Yixing was scared for seconds before he felt softness against his lips and he realizes it’s Yifan’s lips on his; Yifan’s plump, slightly dry lips. He’s still a bit caught in the moment when he can feel Yifan’s lips moving against his own languidly, a bit hesitant but gentle as he cups Yixing’s cheek in his hands. Yixing gasps quietly before he dives in to press himself against Yifan, kissing him back just as gently, carefully because Yifan is so perfect, he’s everything Yixing wanted and needed. He’s Yixing’s dream come true.

The older turns them over so that he’s on top of Yixing but his lips never leaves Yixing’s, his fingers dancing against Yixing’s arm as Yifan trails kisses against his face, on his temples and his nose, his lips and peppers soft pecks against Yixing’s neck, causing him to writhes in surprise, gasping a small moan as the younger’s fingers grips hard on Yifan’s arm, enough to leave a mark.

“I love you, Yixing.” Yifan says between the kisses, moving his lips up to catch Yixing’s moan and kisses him hard. He pulls back a moment later, huffing and watches the younger boy underneath him gasping for air, face flushed and eyes glassy and there right then, Yifan falls in love all over again.

He props himself up on his elbow as he rolls over to the side, grinning widely as he pulls Yixing to his arms again, nuzzling their noses together. Yixing shyly returns the smile, courageously landing a peck on Yifan’s cheek.

“I love you,” Yifan says again as he caresses Yixing’s cheek tenderly, “perhaps I’ve always been infatuated with you ever since I saw you back at the store, you captivate me.”

“You’re cheesy but I think I know what you meant.” Yixing trails his fingers against Yifan’s toned arm, “I’ve been loving you for a while now, I didn’t know that you’d feel the same about me but I’ve always wanted you.”

They stay like that for a while, just looking at each other and whispering quiet confessions. It’s not long after that the door of Yifan’s room creaks open, the bright light from outside emerges in, blinding them momentarily.

“Daddy, papa?”

It’s Luhan, of course. Yixing turns around to see his little kitten rubbing his eyes with his bunny plush on his hand. “Yes it’s us, baby. What’s wrong? Can’t sleep?”

“I woke up but daddy’s gone so I came here… I don’t want to sleep alone, can I sleep with papa and daddy?”

“Of course, come here,” Yifan chuckles and urges Luhan to come as the young kitten climbs up the bed and fit himself in the middle of Yixing and Yifan. They both have their arms around the smaller boy, watch him yawn and cuddle against them comfortably.

“Good night sweetheart,” Yixing pecks Luhan’s hair and Yifan does the same afterwards.

Yixing and Yifan steal glances at each other before they slowly drifts to sleep, their hands intertwined subtly under the covers.

“Hey, you should sleep too,” Yifan whispers tiredly, a yawn escapes through his lips.

“Okay, you sleep too. Merry Christmas, Yifan”

“Merry Christmas, Yixing.”

When Yixing closes his eyes, he hears Yifan whispers one last ‘I love you’ before he’s gone. Yixing open his eyes a moment later as watches them both sleep, smiling to himself. Perhaps this is what home feels like, tucked under the covers with his favorite people in the world. He certainly couldn’t ask for anything more perfect than this.

**Author's Note:**

> uh i'm sorry? ; ~ ; i was thinking of smut but i can't taint little lulu's eyes so maybe some other time! and maybe if you have time, leave some comments? thankyou!


End file.
